There are many vans which have storage cabinets therein. Some such vans may be RV's or military vans which accompany missiles in the field. The cabinets in the RV's may store supplies, etc., while the storage cabinets of the military vans are generally used to store missile spare parts. Cabinets are manufactured with built in latches for retaining the doors or drawers thereof in closed position; however, during movement of the vehicles the vibrations may release the doors or drawers from the closed position.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a self-storing locking device for storage cabinets.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a locking device which will retain the doors or drawers of the cabinets in secured relation while the van is moved over terrain in which it is subjected to vibrations or gravitational forces which are substantial but less than severe.